


Flying High

by Jennifer_Collins



Series: I'd Rather Fly [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, Drama, F/M, Hand Jobs, Iron Widow - Freeform, Jealousy, Nightmares, Oral Sex, PTSD, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, emotional issues, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Collins/pseuds/Jennifer_Collins
Summary: Natasha starts to see what it's really like to date Tony Stark. Tony battles his own insecurities. Sequel to "I'd Rather Fly."





	1. Breakfast

Natasha woke slowly, her naked body tangled in dark red Italian silk sheets. She rolled into the empty space next to her, knowing that he couldn’t have been up for too long since the crumpled sheets were still warm and it still smelled like him. 

She hurriedly pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, patting her loose curls into place and pulling them up into a messy bun before entering the elevator to go down. By now she’d learned that he’d either be in the kitchen, dismissing his staff and taking over the breakfast buffet himself or down in his workspace in the basement garage, in which case she likely wouldn’t see him for the rest of the day.

She frowned when she heard angry voices coming from the kitchen, ducking back behind the door as she strained to hear. 

“I said no, Pepper! I’m not going to put her through this bullshit.” 

“Tony, people are uneasy. No one’s used to seeing you with the same woman more than twice and the company needs to come up with a contingency plan,” The woman’s voice sounded agitated in a special way that she’d seen many times before was reserved for him. 

“Contingency plan, like what, if I fuck this up? I trust her, Pepper.” 

Pepper put her hands to her temples, rubbing deliberately. “It’s for your protection, Tony. And for the protection of everyone else working for this company. She has to sign those documents. Period.” 

“I don’t like it.” His mouth set in a line. 

“You don’t have to like it, you just have to do it. Talk to her. Have her sign those papers on your own terms before they come after her. The lawyers won’t take no for an answer, Tony.” 

“She’s a fucking high-level black ops S.H.I.E.L.D. operative! She knows how to keep secrets,” he shouted.

“She also knows how to use whatever information she has! And not only have you given her an access code, you’ve also given her a key card.” 

“This is my house! And my girlfriend can go wherever she pleases. So get used to it,” He said, slamming his fist into the table. 

“Oh, grow up, Tony!” Pepper shouted back. “Those key cards don’t just let her in here. This is not just for you to decide. There’s other things at stake here. Besides, she’s been in here without authorization, and without you knowing about it before. Or did you forget that?” 

Natasha chose that moment to make her presence known, breezing through the swinging door. “Hey,” she said. 

Pepper put on a frozen smile and nodded politely in greeting. 

“Hey, sweetie, I didn’t hear you get up,” Tony said, his icy glare softening slightly when he saw her. He held out his hand to her. “Come with me, baby. We’re going out for breakfast this morning,” He told her in a tone that made it clear that it wasn’t up for discussion. 

She slipped her hand into his and he pulled her, slightly roughly, past Pepper without a word. 

He was silent until they got to the car, then he was still huffing angrily, his hand covering his mouth in frustration as he sped away from the manor. 

“What was that about?” She asked, studying him carefully. 

“Nothing,” he said without looking at her, pressing his foot against the gas in a way that made the engine roar obnoxiously to match his anger. 

“Tony.” 

“It’s just corporate bullshit. The company wants you to sign some paperwork, but I said no.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “What, like non-disclosures and confidentiality agreements and stuff?” 

“Yeah, something like that,” he muttered. 

“Makes sense,” she said thoughtfully. 

“It does?” 

“Yeah. You’re you, after all. It makes sense that the company would want to protect you in case we break up.” 

He kept his left hand on the wheel, placing his right hand on her leg. “We’ve only been dating a couple of months. I don’t want to think about us breaking up,” he said quietly. 

She placed her hand on top of his, squeezing gently. “I know that. Neither do I. But they’re going to do what they have to do, right?” 

He stayed quiet as he continued to accelerate, his hand inching up her thigh as he did so. 

“Tony,” she said, her voice low in warning. 

He didn’t stop, boldly reaching in between her legs and she squeezed his hand between her thighs. “Watch the road.” 

“I am watching the road,” he said, his fingers catching the center seam of her shorts in a way that made her breath hitch slightly. 

He eyed her out of his peripheral vision, her eyes closing as he continued to inch his hand higher until he could tug the zipper down, expertly undoing the button with his thumb and forefinger. She made a half-hearted attempt to grab his wrist, but he brushed her fingers away with the back of his hand and she didn’t try to push him away after that so he shoved his hand into her shorts, his fingers dipping into her panties, which he was pleased to see were already wet. 

“Tony,” she breathed, as he rubbed her in slow circles before pushing his middle finger into her tight heat.

Her hands gripped the edge of the seat and she leaned back into the headrest as she raised her hips slightly.

“There it is,” he said, slipping another finger in and applying just the right amount of pressure with his thumb as he worked out all of his residual frustration on her pleasure. 

She bit back a moan as he worked in the tight space, he wasn’t able to pull her pants down one-handed and she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction, but he managed to finger her with a steady rhythm until she was pulsating against his hand. 

He smiled satisfactorily as he pulled into a parking space at the diner, finally turning his head to look at her as she buttoned up her shorts. “Shall we?” He asked with a slight gleam in his eye. 

“I am so going to wipe that smirk off your face,” she told him as she walked past him into the diner. 

A young hostess greeted them at the door, clearly flustered when she saw who it was and he smiled good naturedly as he slid an arm loosely around her shoulders. 

“This table okay?” She asked, unable to take her eyes off of him. 

“Actually, can we have a booth, please?” Natasha asked pointedly. 

The girl led them to a corner booth and handed them their menus. 

Tony slid into the bench facing the kitchen, knowing that she liked to sit facing the door. He looked up in surprise when she plopped down next to him. 

“Less a chance of you getting recognized,” she told him as she sealed his place in the corner. “So about those documents?” 

“This discussion is over,” he hissed quietly as he made himself busy sifting through the 80’s hard rock section of the jukebox. 

She nudged his knee with her hand and his expression softened as he held her hand under the table.

An older waitress came over and poured them some coffee and Natasha took the opportunity to move her hand to his lap, knowing that he wouldn’t make a scene with her there. 

He inhaled as she grabbed for him, already met with his rising interest and he put a hand to his mouth disguising it as a sniff. 

“Could you please tell us allllllllllll the breakfast specials?” Natasha asked, flashing a charming smile at the waitress. 

He moved his hand in an attempt to push hers off his lap, but she tightened her grip on him as she began to rub him through his pants, so he tried to focus his attention on the waitress’s monotonous voice as she recited the specials. 

“We’ll take everything,” Natasha told her. 

“Shit,” he murmured when the older woman stepped away. 

Natasha placed her chin in her hands while they waited for the food, slowly undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans. She wrapped her hand around him, stroked him once before slipping her hand inside his boxers to massage his balls as the food came. 

He stabbed his fork into his eggs, she bit greedily into a piece of toast as she reached with her other hand to pile some fruit onto both of their plates. 

By the time to waitress came to check on them, Natasha was slowly circling his tip with her thumb.

“How did everything come out?” the waitress asked, smiling brightly. 

“Fantastic,” Natasha replied. 

“And how about you, Sir? How are you enjoying everything today?” 

“S-so good,” he managed, gripping the seat with one hand, the other gripping the edge of the table when she walked away. 

Natasha closed her hand around him, beginning to pump him with her whole fist and he placed a couple of quarters in the jukebox to drown out his moan. 

She motioned for the waitress to come over as she stroked him in time to the music. “Can we please get some extra napkins?” She asked sweetly. 

He wiggled his hips against her hand, already losing control and she clamped her hand down on him as he came, shooting out in hot spurts that seeped through her enclosed fingers. 

“Can I get you two anything else?” The waitress asked as Natasha wiped her hands on a napkin under the table. 

“Just the check, please,” she said, batting her eyes. “I think he’s finished.” 

“You are so evil,” he murmured as he zipped his pants. 

“You love it,” she said, reaching for him as she slid out of the booth. 

He tossed a wad of bills on the table, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he escorted her out of the diner. “I really, really do,” he said.


	2. Not So Friendly Rivals

Chapter 2: Friendly Rivals

She leaned into Clint as he relaxed on her couch, balancing her laptop on her knees as they worked. 

“Look at this. They got you leaving his mansion. Hey, it’s even time stamped,” he said sarcastically.

“This again?” Natasha rolled her eyes. “Since when are you reading tabloid magazines and looking at celebrity gossip sites?” 

“Since creepy photographers started actively trying to take pictures of the most important person in the world to me leaving some publicly scandalous billionaire’s house,” he retorted. “And Laura sent me this one. Tasha, do you know the things they’re saying about you?” 

She shrugged. “So what? We both know I’ve been called worse. Get back to work.” 

“Can’t you do it?” He groaned. “We were both there. We both saw the same things.” 

She grinned. “Clint, you and I rarely see all the same things.” She turned her back to him, leaning against his shoulder as he fiddled with his S.H.I.E.L.D. issue ipad, laughing out loud as he grumbled about technology. 

“How are you really handling this….. thing with him, Tash? You’ve always liked your privacy, moving in the shadows. He slaps his name in bright lights over the whole world.” 

“This thing?” She asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. “You mean my relationship?” 

“Well, at least he treats you right,” Clint mumbled. “It’s a good thing Fury doesn’t have you watching him anymore. That would be some nasty paperwork, right there.” 

“Hey… speaking of paperwork,” she started. 

“Hmmmm?” He prompted.

“Stark’s company wants me to sign some stuff,” she said slowly, bracing for the impact. 

He turned to look at her. “Like confidentiality stuff?” 

She nodded. “What do you think?” 

“It makes sense,” he said. “He’s an important guy, doing a lot of secret shit and they don’t know you.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I think too. But he was pretty pissed about it when Pepper tried to talk to him about it.” 

“Well, that’s cause he’s also a spoiled brat,” Clint teased. He shrugged. “Maybe have a S.H.I.E.L.D. lawyer look it over with you, but I guess I don’t see the harm in playing along.” 

She turned back to her work, pressing her back into his as she typed. She gazed at the time on her laptop, looking up at the front door before she even heard the knock. “That’ll be Tony,” she said. 

He opened the door a second later, closing it swiftly behind him. “Nat? Let’s go!” He called. “Dinner time.” 

“He has a key?” Clint muttered. 

She nudged him in the arm with her elbow playfully, he nudged her back and that was how Tony found them when he turned around, eyes narrowing as he saw them lounging back to back. 

She placed her computer on the small coffee table, rising up to greet him. “Hey, baby,” she said, placing a sweet kiss to his cheek.

He embraced her briefly, nodding to Clint over her head. “Hey. What are you guys doing?” 

“Working,” Clint answered with a slight wave. 

“Uh-huh,” he said, his eyes sweeping over the scene. “Well, we better get going.” 

Natasha smiled. One thing she’d learned about Tony was that he was always purposefully late to everything, except dinner reservations as he liked his meal promptly at seven. 

“How about you, Barton?” Tony asked, placing a possessive arm around her waist. “I can change the reservation to three. You coming?” 

Clint returned Tony’s tight smile good naturedly. “As fun as that would be, I can’t. I already have plans for tonight.” 

“Right. Your super secret girlfriend that none of us have ever met,” Tony said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. “I’m starting to doubt she actually exists.” 

Clint looked harshly at Natasha, who lowered her eyes for a moment before glancing back up at him apologetically. 

Tony didn’t miss the silent conversation that had taken place between them. “Did I just say something I wasn’t supposed to?” He wondered out loud once they were outside her apartment. 

“It’s fine,” she assured him as she ducked into his limo. 

“What were you guys doing when I walked in?” He asked. 

“What? We were working. Doing a mission report for Hill.” 

“Sitting like that?” 

“Like what?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Uh, like he’s your boyfriend.” Tony said immaturely. 

“Seriously?” She asked, eyes narrowing. “We’re doing this?” 

“Did you ever sleep with him?” 

“What? No!” She insisted. “You know, it is possible for a man and a woman to have a close friendship without it becoming sexual. As you are fully aware,” she pointed out. 

“Whatever,” he muttered. “I bet you’ve kissed him a few times.” 

She was quiet, leaning back against the seat. 

“Oh my God, you have!” He said when she didn’t answer. 

“Well, why do you ask things when you clearly don’t want to know the answer?” She retorted. 

“Who’s the better kisser, me or him?” He demanded. 

She rolled her eyes. 

“Me or him?” He repeated. 

She threw herself against him, pressing him into the seat as she moved her hands up his neck, over his face and into his hair, tugging his head back gently as she kissed him fiercely, her tongue slipping easily between his lips as he let out a low moan. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her steady as he kissed her back, deeply and passionately. 

“Does that answer your question?” She asked with a catlike grin when they finally pulled apart. 

“I don’t know,” he said, a little breathless as he reached for her. “Do it again and I’ll tell you.” 

She let him pull her close, let herself get lost in his kisses as they headed for the restaurant. After awhile, they were interrupted by a beeping from his phone.   
He fished it out of his pocket to glance at the screen, frowned visibly, then clicked it off and swiftly placed it back into his pocket. 

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing,” he said, wrapping an arm loosely around her shoulders.

“Tony,” she said softly, sitting back against the seat and leaning against him. “I’ve been thinking about something.” 

“Hmmmm?” He asked, tightening his hold on her and holding her close. 

She draped her other arm across his chest. “Why don’t we look at those papers together?” 

His eyes widened slightly as he thought for a moment. “Are you sure?” he whispered.

“Yeah,” she whispered back. “Maybe with a S.H.I.E.L.D. lawyer present? But you have to be there with me.” 

He sighed, pressing a kiss into her hair and stroking her back with his fingers. “I don’t deserve you,” he told her.


	3. Legally Bound

“Natasha, this is Mr. Daniels. He’s a lawyer from Stark Industries,” Pepper said evenly as she motioned for her to step into the conference room. 

“And this is Mr. Rhamies from S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Natasha said, watching as the lawyers shook hands. She smoothed her palms against her skirt. 

Tony placed a comforting hand at the small of her back. “Don’t be nervous,” he murmured. “I promise, I’m right here and I’ll take care of everything.” 

Mr. Daniels cleared his throat once everyone was seated. “Right, let’s get started then. Ms. Romanoff, in light of Mr. Stark enabling you with certain, ah, liberties, we’ve drafted these documents for you to review and sign to protect the discretion of Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts as acting C.E.O., and the entirety of Stark Industries.” 

Her eyes widened as he produced a stack of paperwork that was nearly larger than her head and set it on the table.

“As you must understand, once you’ve signed the documents, you are fully bound by the agreements explained here going forward to the fullest extent of the law, regardless of any status of the personal relationship between you and Mr. Anthony E. Stark.” 

She swallowed hard as he slid the documents over to her, which Rhamies immediately grabbed before she could even take a look at them. 

Tony brushed his hand against hers under the table and she eagerly interlocked her fingers with his as he beckoned for Pepper’s assistant. “Excuse me, can we please get her some water?” He asked, giving her hand a loving squeeze. 

The young woman immediately slipped out of the room to honor his request. 

“Thank you. J.A.R.V.I.S., turn up the AC in here by two percent, please.” His eyes briefly scanned the room. “If that’s okay with everyone else?” 

No one answered, not even the A.I., but the room grew slightly colder. 

The assistant returned a moment later with a large pitcher and a stack of cups. 

The room grew silent as they all reviewed the paperwork, and Natasha kept her hand wrapped around Tony’s. She noticed Pepper dart a sympathetic glance in her direction and her mouth twitched appreciatively. 

Once about three hours had passed with almost no sound other than the rustling of papers and the clearing of throats, Tony cleared his and stood up. “I need to step out for a moment,” he said. He tugged gently on Natasha’s hand. “Agent Romanoff, please come with me. We can let these guys do their work in private for a minute."

She nodded her consent, carefully following him out into the hall, her senses fully aware of the eyes of everyone in the room on them. 

She breathed deeply once they were outside the conference room and the door was closed, bracing her hands against Tony’s chest. 

“Hey,” he said, reaching out to gently tap her chip up. “Hey, look at me. You don’t have to do this,” he said softly. 

She leaned her head against his shoulder. “I just need a minute.” 

“You don’t have to do any of this,” he reminded her. 

“Tony, those papers spell out very explicitly the distance I can be within you and any of your premises if I don’t do this,” she said firmly. 

“What?” He shouted. “That’s ridiculous!” He started to turn back. 

“Tony.” She placed a steady hand on his arm. “Let’s just let Rhamies make his adjustments and Daniels agree to them, yeah?” 

He took a deep breath to calm himself before nodding his head. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” 

His phone beeped loudly in his pocket and he grabbed it, irritation flashing in his eyes momentarily as he quickly typed a brief message. 

Natasha frowned at his reaction. “You okay?” 

He sighed, placing it back in his pocket. “Just something else annoying I have to take care of.” He leaned his forehead against hers. “I hate this.” 

“I know you do,” she murmured. 

“I’m sorry I’m so high maintenance,” he said softly. 

“It’ll be okay,” she assured him.

“I wish I could take you out tonight, instead of driving you to the airport after this shit.” 

“Me too,” she said with a weak smile. “But that’s the reason why I’m high maintenance to be around.” 

He smiled back. “I hope you see the beautiful irony in having to be in the nation’s capitol with Captain America for a few days.” 

She shook her head, grinning at his playfulness. 

“Mr. Stark?” Pepper’s short-haired assistant stuck her head out the door. “The lawyers have come to an agreement that they need you and Ms. Romanoff to review.” 

“Be there in a minute,” he called, placing a soft kiss into her hair before ushering her back inside. 

Natasha’s eyes met Mr. Rhamies’ and he nodded. 

“Where do you need me to sign?” She asked. 

“There are several paragraphs here that require your full legal signature.” Daniels turned a few pages, pointing out about nineteen different x’s that needed her attention. She briefly reviewed the main points with Tony at her side, grateful when he didn’t object to anything. With a silent gulp, she signed on the dotted lines and handed the papers back to his lawyer. 

“Thank you, Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Rhamies,” he said before exiting the conference room. Pepper and her assistant turned to go, with Pepper gently squeezing her arm in silent thanks as she moved past her. 

“Jesus,” Rhamies said as he packed up his briefcase. “What’s going to happen if you two ever get married?” 

Natasha’s eyes darted in a panic over to Tony’s, but if he’d heard the comment he didn’t let on. 

“Come on,” he said. “If we leave now, we’ll have plenty of time to make out in the car before your flight.” 

XXXXX

“That was crazy, right?” He said as they flew down the highway in his silver Audi, probably the most inconspicuous vehicle in his collection. 

She grinned. “Something tells me that’s not the only crazy thing I’ll have deal with on your end. But I’m glad it’s over.” 

He laughed, his eyes crinkling and his dimples showing. “So your first outing with Rogers, huh?” 

“The first time any of us support Steve as a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative,” she pointed out. 

“How long did you say this was going to take?” 

She shrugged. “About three days or so, I guess, from the description Fury gave of the assignment.” 

He nodded. “It goes without saying that I’m going to miss you dearly, right?” 

She patted his knee. “I’m sure you’ll find ways to entertain yourself while I’m gone,” she said as they pulled up to the airport. “But I am going to miss you too.” 

She reached into her travel purse, pulling out a small black box and fastening a necklace around her neck. 

Tony’s eyes narrowed as he caught the silver gleam from the small arrow pendant. “What the hell is this? An arrow? Like one of Barton’s arrows?” 

She sighed. “I always wear it when I go on missions without him,” she explained. “I’ve been doing it for years. It’s kind of our thing. It doesn’t mean I love you any less.” 

“Okay, the fact that you two can have entire conversations by reading each other’s minds when there’s other people in the room? Mildly tolerable. But this? Having some talisman of his hanging around your neck? I don’t know if I’m entirely comfortable with that.” 

“Tony,” she said evenly. "Would you prefer that I hide it from you?" 

"No." 

“Good. It’s just a symbol. Something to remind me of him when I’m working and he’s not there. We’re so used to having each other around….” 

“Oh yeah? And what do I get to show that you don’t forget about me?” He asked with a pout. 

“Mind blowing oral sex when I get back?” 

“Huh,” he said, eyebrows raised as he thought it over for a minute. “I’m good with that.” 

She grinned, pulling him into a lingering hug. “Goodbye, Tony.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too,” she said, smooching his lips before she headed for her gate.


	4. Threats and Truces

By the fifth day that she’d been gone with barely a secure text, Tony went to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. A wide eyed rookie agent greeted him upon his arrival, promising him with a salute that he’d retrieve Agent Barton for him at once. 

“Stark?” Clint said once he came down to the main lobby. “What are you doing here? Fury’s gone. He’s in D.C. with Nat and Rogers.” 

“Actually, I’m here for you,” Tony answered. “And why is Fury in D.C.? Do you think they’re okay? Do they need help? She said she’d be away three days….” 

“Relax,” Clint said with an amused half smile. “Not everything runs according to your Stark tech watch. And Fury being there doesn’t mean anything. Who knows why Fury does what he does?” 

“True,” He agreed. 

“I’m sure they’re fine. You just gotta wait it out, man.” He frowned. “What did you need me for?” 

Tony looked at him, calculating. “I need a drink. Are you coming off your shift soon?” 

Barton regarded him cautiously. “Yeah,” he said finally. “There’s a bar about a half mile from here. It’s probably crawling with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at this hour, but they got a good selection of beers on tap.” 

Tony nodded. “Meet you there, Barton?” 

Clint shook his head. “I’ll drive you. Gimme a few minutes.” 

Tony shoved his hands in his pockets while he waited for Clint, taking in the wall of framed special agents. His eyes paused on a portrait of Phil Coulson and his thoughts drifted.

“You alright?” Clint asked. 

Tony startled, not sure how long the other man had been watching him. “Yeah.” 

Clint wordlessly motioned for him to follow, not checking behind him to see if he was. 

Tony placed a handful on bills on the counter once they got to the bar. “Your most expensive whiskey, neat for me and bring this man any beer he wants. Keep ‘em coming until he says so,” he instructed. 

Clint studied him closely, obviously waiting for him to take a seat before he sat down. 

“This is a decent place, Barton,” Tony commented as took in his surroundings. “You come here often?” 

“Cut the small talk, Stark. What’s this really about?” 

Tony waited for the bartender to place his whiskey on the bar before he picked up the glass, raising it to his companion. “Give me a break, Barton. I’m actually trying here. Do you think you could help me out a little?” 

After a moment, Clint clinked his glass to Tony’s and took a sip. 

Tony swallowed, savoring the burning feeling in his throat as he looked at Clint over the top of his glasses. “I know this may be a little uneasy for you, seeing as how you don’t like me and all.” 

Clint rolled his eyes. “I don’t not like you,” he said carefully. “But hey, I never really had a chance to give you the speech yet.”

Tony grinned. “The whole, you’ll kill me if I harm her speech? That’s cute.” He raised his glass to his lips for another sip, his eyes still on Barton. 

Clint set his glass back on the bar, pressing his hands together. “She’s the most important person in the world to me, Stark.” 

He snorted. “Didn’t you just get married? And isn’t your wife pregnant with twins?” 

Barton’s expression tightened. “She told you that?” 

“It wasn’t like that,” Tony said. “She let it slip while she was distraught over you having surgery. Honestly, she was so messed up she didn’t even know what she was saying. I’ve actually never seen her so upset, except over you,” he admitted. 

Clint picked up his glass again, twirling it in his hand, his eyes never leaving Tony’s. “Aside from the fact that I’ve already figured out nine different ways to disable that thing in your chest with just the equipment I have now on my body? If you ever, ever hurt that woman in any way whatsoever, I will take your head off with my bare hands.” 

Tony spent an idle minute trying to figure out if the guy could even make good on his promise, then took a deep breath before replying, “Look, Clint.” 

Barton visibly bristled at Tony’s use of his first name. 

“I get it. It was just the two of you for a really long time. But she’s important to me, too. The least we can do is try to be friends, like Nat and Lillian.” 

“Laura,” Clint said with an amused grin. “And I don’t think we’ll ever be friends like the girls are friends, Stark.” 

Tony’s face broke out into a smile. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He downed the rest of his drink and signaled the bartender to bring another round, fully aware that the other man was still watching him intensely. 

“I love her,” Tony said. 

Clint’s eyes widened. “You tell her that?” 

“Yeah,” he answered, breathing heavily out of his nose. 

Clint nodded in understanding. 

“I love her,” Tony repeated. “And what you just said, about tearing my head off if I hurt her? I’d do that to myself before it ever even got close to that point.” 

“I believe you,” Barton said finally. 

“So what do you say, Barton? Think we can figure out a way to share her affection?” 

Clint sucked in a breath, picking up the second glass and raising it to him. “You better take good care of her, Stark.” 

Tony’s shoulders finally relaxed and he let out a long breath before he picked up his second glass and raised it back.

They drank that round in silence and then Clint ordered a third one. 

“So,” Tony said quietly, looking at the liquid swirling in his glass. “What do you think Nat and Rogers have been talking about this whole time, considering they have literally nothing in common?”


	5. Shocking News

“All I’m saying is… she’s smart, she’s cute, she’s sweet, she’s funny. Why don’t you just ask her out? I think you two would have fun,” Natasha insisted, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. 

“Oh yeah? And what’s the most fun part of dating Stark, is it his ego or his insecurities?” 

Natasha smiled as she leaned over to hug him close. “I really wish you were coming back to the tower, Steve.” 

He sighed. “I know. But we both know I can’t right now.” 

“Will you at least come to L.A. for a few days? Tony’s birthday party is soon, and he just really wants everyone together. It would mean a lot to him. And to the rest of us.” 

Steve patted her on the back, giving her one last squeeze before letting her go. “I’ll see what I can do. You have a safe flight home. And tell the others I said hello.” 

She gazed at him longingly. “I will. And Steve?” 

He looked up at her.

She bit her lip. “Take care of yourself. No matter what happens, just please…… take care of yourself.” 

XXXXX

She leaned her head against his shoulder as soon as she got the passenger side door closed, slipping her arm through his. 

“Hey, hey,” he said, disengaging from her arm long enough to wrap his around her shoulders and kiss her temple. “Come here.” 

“Other people are going to be pissed that you’re taking up a spot, Tony.” 

“I don’t care. Just let me hold you for a little bit,” he said, stroking her arm. 

She closed her eyes, curling into him. 

“You alright?” He murmured gently. 

She nodded, pushing her hair back with her hand and closing her eyes against his shoulder. “I’m fine. Drive,” she said after a moment. 

He reached into her seat, placing a firm hand on her knee as she held onto his right arm with both of hers. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked softly. 

“I can’t tell you everything,” she said in a low voice.

“I understand that. Just tell me the exhausting parts.” 

She sighed. “It was sooooo exhausting.” 

“I know. I saw some things on the news. Where’s Rogers?” 

She was quiet for a moment. “He’s not coming back yet.” 

“Why not?” Tony asked with a frown. 

“He went to go look for somebody.” 

“Who?” He turned his head to look at her. “Is he okay? Does he need help? Should I call in the others?” 

She shook her head. “No. He needs to do this on his own.” She raised her head, sitting upright in her seat, but she kept her arms around Tony’s. “The Winter Soldier was there.” 

“The guy who gave you that scar above your hip?” 

She stared at him, lost in thought for a moment. 

“What?” He asked when she didn’t answer. “I do more than stare when you talk to me, you know. Sometimes I even listen.” 

She shook her head. “It’s not that, it’s just……. I have to tell you something.” 

“Well, that’s never good,” He said. He turned his eyes to look at her without turning his head away from the road. “Is this like, the KGB hired you to kill me something, or like you’ve kissed Barton before something?” 

“It’s…. somewhere in between,” she said without looking at him. 

“O-kay….” 

“So, The Winter Soldier that I told you about?” 

“Guy who they pegged tons of assassinations on over the last five decades who shot you?” 

She nodded. “He… trained me in the Red Room days.” 

“Alright. That’s not that bad, is it? A little blast from your past?” 

“We had an affair, back in those days. It was pretty intense.” 

Tony placed a hand over his mouth. “So you are trying to kill me after all.” 

“There’s more,” she warned. 

“Hmmmm.” 

“It turns out that the Winter Soldier…. is Steve’s friend, from the war.” 

Tony placed a heavy foot on the brake. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” She shouted. “We’re on the highway!” 

He pulled over, staring at her intently. “Bucky Barnes? The Winter Soldier is Bucky Barnes?” 

She nodded slowly. 

“Shit,” he said. “Wait a second. If he was involved with you back in the day then why the hell did he attack you?” 

“He doesn’t remember,” she said sadly. “When our handlers discovered what was going on, they tortured him. Implanted trigger words in his head to get him to comply. Put him on ice in between assignments. They took him away, and I never saw him again. Until that one day five years ago. And now.” 

She looked at Tony, waiting for his reaction. “Are you freaking out? Please don’t freak out.” 

“They did all that to Steve’s friend?” He whispered, his eyes teary. “To Bucky Barnes?” 

She nodded. “Rogers went after him. But he didn’t remember either of us when we fought him, Tony. I don’t know what he’s going to find.” 

He pushed his fingers through his hair, his hand shaking slightly. “I should…. call him, or something. I should- I should do something.” 

“Yeah. But Tony…. be careful. He’s not the same anymore.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know. It’s like something snapped inside him. Like all his priorities shifted, or something. ” 

Tony snorted. “I know I still have some trust issues to work out, but I refuse to believe that Captain America won’t get his shit together.” 

“Don’t get me wrong,” She said seriously. “He’s still our captain. But he’s not our Steve anymore. He belongs to someone else now.” 

“Whatever,” Tony said. “Drive now?” 

“Yeah. Put the top down.” 

“Question for you,” he said thoughtfully.

“Hmmm?” 

“Does Rogers know about you and Barnes?” 

She shook her head. “One thing at a time.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. What about you? Any other lover boys from your past I need to worry about?" 

She smiled wryly. "No, that's it." 

They drove in silence for awhile until her turned to her and said,” So, um, about that oral sex you promised?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Not in the car, Tony,” she said, pronouncing the words as if she was speaking to a child.


	6. Stark's Solutions

Natasha rushed out of the car when he pulled into his garage, tugging on his arm insistently. “Come on, let’s go.” 

“Whoa, what’s the hurry? Go where?” 

“Upstairs. Now,” she said. “Before I change my mind.” 

“What? Nat, I was only kidding. We don’t have to do this now. We could talk some more, or-“ 

“Upstairs,” she insisted, already halfway into the elevator. 

“Or maybe you wanna check on your B.F.F. first? See how he’s doing? You know, since there’s no more S.H.I.E.L.D. now and everything?” 

“Later,” she said once they were in his bedroom. “Right now, no talking.” 

“Huh? Oh, I get it. This is one of those take your aggression out on me things? I can be good at that, you know.” 

“I said…” She grabbed him by the shirt, pressing her mouth roughly against his and slipping her tongue between his lips as she kissed him fiercely. “No talking.” 

He moaned, grabbing for her hips and pulling her into him as he hungrily kissed back. 

She pushed against his chest and he eagerly lay back on his bed, knowing full well that she would never get on her knees for anyone. 

He leaned his head back as she lowered her mouth to his neck while she straddled him, sucking hard on his sensitive skin. 

She pulled up his shirt, kissing and nibbling her way down his body, scraping her teeth lightly across a nipple as she kissed his chest in a way that made him groan louder. 

He reached down to help her undo his belt buckle, but she smacked his hand away and made quick work of it, licking his ribs and sucking at his stomach as she yanked his pants down. 

He was already at full attention when she grabbed him, jerking him slowly as she pressed the flat of her tongue to his tip and he sucked in a sharp breath. 

She licked along his length a couple of times before taking him into her mouth and swallowing him down. 

“F-fuck,” he moaned, nearly writhing beneath her as she reached her other hand to tease his balls. 

“Feel good, baby?” she asked, gazing up at him as she continued to stroke him, her mouth still so close to his cock that he could feel her breath on his wet tip. 

“Oh, shit, you have no fucking idea,” he said, pushing his hands through his hair so he wouldn’t grab hers instead. 

“Good,” she said, smiling coquettishly before putting her mouth on him again. 

He came without warning, shooting his load down her throat. 

“I’m sorry,” he said shakily as he tried to catch his breath. “I didn’t mean to do that.” 

“It’s fine,” she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Better?” 

“Fuck yes. You?” 

She nodded, attempting to catch her breath as well. 

“Come here,” he said, holding out his arm. 

She leaned down on top of him, positioning herself between his arms and his chest. 

“I missed you, you know,” he said softly. 

“I missed you too,” she whispered. 

“Hey, I meant it. You should check on Barton,” he said, pressing a kiss into her hair. 

“I will. In a minute.” She grinned. “You two have fun while I was away?” 

“How did you know?” 

She shrugged. “What else were you going to do?” 

“You know, I’ve been thinking about all those S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who are loyal to us that just lost their jobs. I’m trying to figure out where they would fit in at Stark Industries. Think maybe Barton might want to come on board? Since he’s got a couple of kids on the way, and all.” 

“I don’t know. Are you serious?” 

He nodded. “I could really use a new head of security now that Happy’s been preoccupied tending to Pepper’s affairs. Who better than Barton, right? Just so you know, Hill has already accepted a position. Along with a couple of the people who were in logistics.” 

She smiled slowly. “You’re pretty great, you know that?” 

He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. “I have my moments.” He propped himself up on his elbow, sitting up slowly as he looked around for his clothes. “I was thinking about something else too.” 

She rose from the bed, watching him get dressed. “What is it?” 

“Now that all your information is out there, including your address, I was thinking. Maybe it would be a good idea for you to stay here for awhile.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “You want me to move in with you?” 

“Too soon, right? Look, you could have your own room and everything. And maybe not stay all the time, just… you know. Most of the time. I’d feel a lot better if you weren’t alone in that apartment. If you were here, where I could take care of you.” 

She smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. “Tony, your manor in Malibu got blown up six months ago. With you inside it. Remind me again, how am I safer with you?” 

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Will you just think about it?” His cell phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. 

“Fine. I’ll think about it.” 

“Great. Happy can help transport your stuff tomorrow.” 

She wrinkled her nose. “Happy? Why aren’t you helping me pack up?” 

He looked at her over his phone. “I just have something else to take care. It won’t take long.” 

Her eyes narrowed. “What kind of something? You’ve been cryptic about that phone since last week. What are you not telling me, Tony?” 

She caught a flicker of something pass across his eyes. It was gone in less than a second, but she knew his tells and she’d seen the fear.

“It’s almost nothing. Just something annoying I have to handle. But I’m handling it.” 

“Tony, if someone’s bothering you, I can help. Do you need me to find this person? That’s kind of my specialty.” 

He sighed. “I’m being blackmailed by a former Stark Industries intern.” 

“Blackmailed? For how much?” 

He chewed on his bottom lip. 

She put her hands on her hips. “How much, Tony?” 

“Five million dollars.” 

Her mouth dropped open. “Five million dollars?! What the hell does this kid have on you?” 

“A video,” he said reluctantly, avoiding her gaze. 

“What video?” 

“Of me. And you.” 

“What do you mean, he’s got a video of us?” She asked, her cheeks already getting hot as she felt her blood starting to boil in her veins.

He looked at her pointedly. 

“You made a sex tape?!?!” She shouted. “I’ll kill you!” 

“No! Of course not. He got a hold of some security footage.” 

“There is no security camera in your bedroom,” she said through gritted teeth. 

“It wasn’t in the bedroom.” 

She put her hands over her face in frustration. “This is unbelievable, Tony! How on earth did an intern get access to your private home security footage?” 

He shrugged. “It was a security intern. Happy fired him about a month ago. Apparently he didn’t like that.” 

She placed a hand to her temple. “Let me just think about this for a minute. Okay. I’ll call Clint. We can pay him a visit. Where does he live?” 

“Oh, that’s great. A little double S.H.I.E.L.D. assassin intimidation tactics? That’s how you propose we solve this? No way. I told you, I’m handling it.” 

“Then handle it,” she hissed. 

“I am. The right way. Legally. It’s way less messy that way,” he said. 

“How responsible of you,” she retorted. 

"I was going to tell you when it was finished." He took a tentative step closer to her. “Are you mad?” 

“Of course I’m mad! Not at you.” She shook her head. “Unbelievable.” 

“I’m sorry. I know, I’m high maintenance again. But I’m fixing it.” 

She placed a hand over his wrist. “Let’s get one thing straight. If I’m going to stay here for any extended period of time, then you need to give me a thorough walk through and a list of where all the cameras are.” 

He raised his head to look up at her. “Does this mean you’re staying?” 

“Safety in numbers and all, right?” 

He wrapped his arms around her. 

“In a separate room, though. I’m not ready to move in with you,” she said as she slowly let herself lean into his embrace. 

“That’s totally understandable. You can pick whichever room you like. It’ll be your own space,” he promised. 

“I’m only saying we can try it.” 

“I know.” 

“Tony?” 

“Hmmmmm?” 

“I did miss you and your high maintenance tendencies.”


	7. New Life

Tony escorted Natasha down the long hall in the right wing on the fourth floor. “Here it is. Home sweet home, for as long as you want it.” 

She regarded the suite with wide-eyed wonder, setting her bag on the floor as she took in the wrap around sofa, movie theater sized flat screen and large bay window overlooking the beach. 

He stood in the doorway, watching with a bright smile as she strode into her bedroom and flopped down on the bed. “You like?” 

“This’ll do,” she said, motioning for him to sit. 

He carefully sat on the edge of the bed, letting her take everything in. “J.A.R.V.I.S. knows to listen for you and make sure you have whatever you need anytime you’re here.” 

“Thanks, Tony,” she said, leaning over to give him a swift kiss on his cheek. 

“And I’ve been thinking about something else too.” 

She raised an eyebrow at him curiously. 

“I saw you on the news when you were in D.C. You were absolutely fantastic. I’ve already talked to Pepper about joining our P.R. team. Maybe specializing in Avengers affairs? She’s expecting you to call her.” 

“I don’t know, Tony….” Natasha said slowly. 

“You know Barton has already accepted his offer…” 

“Yeah, he said he was probably going to take it.” She chewed on her bottom lip. 

“It could be kind of fun, all of us working together. Officially and unofficially.” 

“I’ll think about it,” she told him seriously as she lounged back against the pillows. 

“That’s all I ask.” 

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her back pocket. “Oh, my God,” she said, sitting upright as she read her text. 

“What is it?” Tony asked. 

“Oh, my God! Laura’s having the twins!” Her eyes lit up and she sprang from the bed, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a standing position. “We have to get to the hospital!”

“Um, that sounds like a you-and- the –Barton- family kind of thing,” He said softly. 

“Nonsense, you’re coming too, aren’t you?” 

“I don’t know, Nat. Are you sure they’re going to want me there?” 

“I want you there,” she said, taking one of his hands and holding it in both of hers as she looked up at him. 

“Then who am I to refuse?” He said, pulling her in and kissing her knuckles. 

XXXXX

“Knock knock,” Natasha said, peeking through the open door of their private room and smiling happily when Clint waved them in. 

She took Tony by the hand and ushered him into the room, her expression growing even more excited when she caught a glimpse of each of the babies in their parents’ arms. “Where’s my niece and nephew?” she cooed. 

She let go of Tony’s hand when Clint handed her a baby, gently wrapping it up in her arms and sighing softly. 

“Uh, we brought toys,” Tony said, awkwardly placing an oversized bag in the corner. 

“Lila, say hi to your Auntie Nat,” Clint said, gazing at them lovingly. 

“She’s so precious,” Natasha whispered, getting a little teary as she pressed her face next to the baby’s. 

“Congratulations, man,” Tony said, shaking Clint’s hand warmly, although he still felt like an intruder on the peaceful scene. 

“Mr. Stark,” Laura said, greeting him with a tired smile. “Thank you, so much, for everything you’ve done for this family.” 

“It was nothing,” he said sincerely. 

“Do you want to hold the baby?” She asked, gesturing to the child in her arms. 

“Me? Oh, no, I couldn’t…..” 

“Come on,” Clint said, taking the baby from Laura and walking over to him. “Who doesn’t want to hold a brand new baby?” 

“Um, I’ve actually never done this before,” Tony said nervously as Clint held the baby up to his face. “I can’t—“ 

“Yes, you can,” Natasha said encouragingly, still cooing at the tiny girl in her arms. “Just make sure you support his head. You’ll be fine.” 

Tony’s eyes were panicked as Clint showed him how to hold the baby, gently placing him in Tony’s hands. 

“That’s Cooper,” he said happily. 

“Um.. hi…. “ Tony said, holding the baby at arm’s length. 

Clint looked at him with an amused grin. “You know he doesn’t have teeth yet, right? He can’t possibly bite you.” 

Natasha walked over to help him and he slowly held the baby closer, still clearly uncomfortable. 

“Here,” Clint said, placing a rag over his shoulder. “It’s an expensive suit, right?” 

“He’s beautiful,” Tony said sincerely. “They both are.” 

Natasha was humming softly and the baby smiled in her sleep. 

“She loves you,” Laura breathed. 

“I love her,” Natasha said, not taking her eyes off of Lila. 

“C’mere,” Clint said, taking Cooper from Tony’s arms. “Give me my son back.” 

Tony’s shoulders relaxed visibly once the baby was safely back with Clint. 

“Come on,” Natasha said as she slowly handed Lila back to Laura. “We should let these new parents get some rest.” 

“If you need anything, anything at all……” Tony promised. 

“Thanks, man,” Clint said, squeezing his arm. “We really appreciate it.” He leaned down to kiss Natasha softly and she smiled as she gave them one last wave before heading out the door behind Tony. 

XXXXX

“Cute kids,” Tony commented as they walked back to the car. 

“Yeah,” Natasha said, distracted. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, gazing at her with concern on his face. 

“Nothing, it’s just…. I’ll never have kids,” she whispered softly. “I mean, I….” 

“I know what you mean,” he said gently, placing a soothing hand on the back of her neck. 

“It’s just, all that time in the Red Room.” 

“Sshhhhh, we don’t have to talk about that.” 

“I’m sorry, if that’s a deal breaker for you,” she said clearly, watching him through pained eyes. 

“What about any of my previous interactions with kids that you’ve seen has ever indicated that that’s something that’s important me?” He asked, pointing behind him. 

She burst into tears and he rushed to her, closing the distance between them and pulling her tight against him as he wrapped her up in his chest. 

“I’ll tell you what is important to me,” he said softly into her hair. “You. That’s all. I just want you.” 

“Even though I’m such a mess?” 

“Do you still want me when I’m a mess?” He asked. 

She sniffled hard. “Even though I’m broken?” 

“Oh, baby, you’re not broken,” he whispered. “They may have tried to break you, but I promise you, you are not broken.” 

She grabbed him tighter, burying her face in his shirt. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, darling. So much.” 

XXXXX

Her cheeks were still streaked with tears by the time he was walking her back to her suite on the fourth floor of his manor, although the sobs had subsided. 

He gently tucked her into her bed, turning off the lights and leaning down to press a soft kiss against her forehead. 

She closed a strong hand on his forearm. “Tony?” she whispered. 

“Yeah?” he whispered back. 

“Can you just stay in here tonight?” 

“I can do that,” he said, pulling up the covers and sliding in between the sheets next to her. “I can do anything you want me to do,” he promised. 

“Can you just hold me tight enough to hold me together?” She asked in a shaky voice. 

He swallowed hard, rolling over into her until her body was pressed between him and the wall and their arms and legs were so entangled that he had a hard time telling which limbs were his own.


	8. Recreation

“I’ve got to head to the office for a little bit,” Tony said. 

Natasha regarded him from her perch at the kitchen counter, looking up from her cell phone, and swallowing her mouthful of cereal. “Okay.” She reached to give him a kiss. 

“What are your plans for the day? Can I take you to dinner tonight?” 

“I was just going to go for a run with Sam this afternoon, maybe hit the gym after that.” She shrugged. “Nothing special.” 

“Sam?” Tony’s forehead wrinkled. “Who the hell is Sam? Now there’s a Sam?” 

She grinned. “I told you about Sam, remember? He’s the guy with the falcon wings from D.C.” 

“Oh, right,” Tony said, a deep frown still on his face. 

“It’s a good thing you’re cute,” she said, ruffling his hair affectionately as she took her dishes to the dishwasher. She paused, turning back around. “Do you want to meet me at the gym after work?” 

He snorted. “You know that’s not really my thing. I’m a science geek, not a gym buff.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Well, you have to be doing something to keep up with those arms and those abs,” she pointed out. 

“I can assure you, it’s all the heavy lifting in the garage. Occasionally saving the world from time to time. And you know there’s been no shortage of extracurricular physical activity in my life these days,” He added, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Nice,” she commented. “So, I’ll text you the address and you’ll let me kick your ass later?” 

He sighed. “No need. There’s a gym here on the lower level below the garage.” 

She came up beside him, kissing his cheek with a self-satisfied grin. “I’ll see you later, sweetie.” 

“Whatever. Don’t let this Sam get you too out of breath.” 

XXXXX

He was already waiting for her when she arrived to his personal gym a few hours later, hands shoved in the pockets of his sweatpants. 

She grinned as his eyes widened at the sight of her in her sports bra and tight leggings. “Sorry,” she said in a tone that clearly meant that she wasn’t. “I know it’s not really your thing, but I sort of lost my gym buddy. Says he’s busy at home with two kids, or something like that.” 

“Where do we start?” He asked, hands still in his pockets. 

“We usually do a thirty minute warmup before we start the sparring. Clint likes the treadmill, but we can do whatever you want.” 

“Treadmill’s fine,” He said. 

She pressed a couple of buttons to program a workout for him, then climbed on the one next to his, watching him carefully until he found his groove. 

He asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to pipe his playlist in and soon the creaking of their weight on the machines was drowned out by AC/DC. 

Natasha smiled, picking up her pace on the treadmill as she moved in time to the music, speeding up and slowing down at the rhythmic intervals and knowing that Tony was watching her as he ran to his own speed. 

When the thirty minutes were up, she led him over to the center of the mats, stretching in a catlike fashion before she took her stance. “You ready?” 

He nodded. “I hope you weren’t planning on going easy on me, Agent Romanoff.” 

She seized him up, knowing full well that she could likely take him in hand to hand without his armor. “Well, then don’t you go all easy on me.” 

“Deal.” They shook hands and he came at her first, aiming a punch to the middle of her shoulder that she easily dodged. 

She retaliated quickly, bending one of her long legs to knee him in the gut, but he quickly blocked her, grabbing for her ankle and she sprung off her left leg into a backflip, landing perfectly on two feet on the mat. “Not bad,” she commented. “Now try to look for a weakness.” 

“What’s my weakness?” He asked, coming up behind her and pinning her arms behind her back. 

She sidled up to him, gaining strength from her legs and throwing him over her back, pinning him against the mat. “Your weakness is you’re easily distracted and you rely on the fact that you are physically stronger than me.” 

He rolled out from under her, kicking his legs to throw her off balance and he pounced, winding up behind her with his hand around her neck. “And your weakness is you assume that I’m going to let you distract me,” he whispered, placing a kiss under her jaw before he released her. 

“Very good, Stark,” she said with a gleam in her eye. She came at him with all her might, placing well aimed kicks and punches until she had him pinned to the wall and then they traded the advantage. 

“I’ve heard that you can kill a man just with your thighs,” he said, slightly breathless after he gained on her. 

She waited for him to recover before silently leaping into the air, bracing her hand on his shoulder as she scissored her legs around his head, squeezing her thighs around his neck and sending him into a full turn with her momentum before jerking her hips to bring him down to the mat. 

He was flat on his back, gasping for air with her sprawled across his abdomen, her knee pressing into his chest, just under the arc reactor before he figured out what happened. “Damn,” he said, still trying to catch his breath. “Did I say don’t go easy on me? I think I meant the other thing.” 

She relaxed her grip on him, her eyes carefully on his.

“You spar with Barton like that?” 

She shook her head. “I can’t. Clint would know to anticipate it.” 

He nodded, slowly, placing a hand to his chest. 

She backed off of him with a grin, and he accepted the hand she held out to him as she helped him onto his feet. “Not bad. I guess you wouldn’t be in too much trouble should your armor ever fail.” 

He grinned back. “Thanks for not embarrassing me too much.” 

“I need a shower,” she said, running a hand through her sweaty hair. 

“Okay,” he said, taking a swig from his water bottle. 

“And I need you to come with me,” she said, locking her eyes on his. 

“Okay,” he said again. 

XXXXX

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting the warm spray from the shower pour over her body. 

He sighed contentedly, clearly eager to have the pressure from the water on his sore muscles. 

“Come here,” she said, reaching for the shampoo and squeezing some into her hands. She motioned for him to crouch down and he obliged, letting her slowly work the shampoo into his hair. 

She moved her hands over his head, fingers sifting through his hair and nails lightly scratching his scalp. 

He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. “That feels good,” he murmured. 

She gently tugged on his hair, tilting his head strategically into the water to wash the shampoo away while she went to work on his shoulders. 

“Mmmmmmm, this is so worth me actually going to the gym,” he commented. “You spoil me.” 

“You deserve it,” she said softly, kissing him near the top of his spine. 

“Switch places with me,” he said. “I’ll do you.” 

She moved around him, closing her eyes and running her hands through her hair. 

“I said, let me,” he said, kissing her fingertips before gently pushing her arms down. He squirted some shampoo into his hands and mimicked her actions, the pads of his fingers tenderly rubbing her scalp as he washed her hair. 

She leaned into him, letting herself get lost in the soothing warmth of the shower spray and the deliberate motions of his hands. 

He pushed her hair over one shoulder, leaning down to kiss the back of her neck. 

She sighed softly, leaning back until her body touched his and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. “Tony…..” she breathed. 

“Hmmmmm?” He said, reaching his hands down to cup her breasts. 

She leaned her head back against his shoulder, arching into him to show her approval and he took the hint, squeezing softly before firmly kneading her sensitive flesh. The combination of the water droplets running over her skin and his strong, knowing hands was delicious and she couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. 

He kissed her neck, moving his lips up to her jaw and she tilted her head to meet his lips with hers. “Is it too weird, making out in the shower?” He asked in between heated kisses.   
She shook her head. “Is it too weird for you?” 

He lowered his hands, his palms sliding easily down her wet stomach until he reached the junction of her thighs and her breath hitched in her throat. “No, it’s good,” he said, pressing his fingers against her. 

“Tony,” she breathed, spreading her legs a little. 

He rubbed her in slow circles before slowly pushing a couple of fingers in. 

She moved her hips to meet the pressure of his hand and the angle was so good that she thought her knees might go weak. She gripped his arms tightly with her hands, leaning her back into his chest and she could feel his erection pressing against her butt cheek. 

“Relax,” he whispered, his arms strong around her as he pressed one hand against her belly, the other pleasuring her sex in all the ways he knew she liked. “I got you.” 

She let him carry her weight, let her body give in to him as the water streamed over both of their bodies and he fingered her until she came, moaning his name and squeezing her hands around his wrists as she writhed in his arms. 

He turned her around to face him, tilted her head back and kissed her fiercely, his tongue sliding over hers as he backed her up against the cool shower tile. 

His eyes locked on hers, searching her expression and she reached for him, wrapping her hand around his arousal and tugging him towards her as she kept her gaze on his. 

He lifted her up, tilting her so that the wall was supporting the top half of her weight and his arms were supporting the bottom half and she eagerly wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, drawing him in. 

She reached a hand down to guide him, watching as his eyes closed and his mouth slowly dropped open as he entered her. She took the opportunity to slide her tongue in between his lips, her hands reaching up to his face as she kissed him thoroughly while he fucked her against the wall. 

She moved her hands to his hair, lightly tugging the dark tufts as she dragged her nails through his scalp and he grunted softly. “I’ll have to remember that,” she murmured, still massaging his scalp. 

“Yeah, you really do,” he moaned, leaning into her touch. 

She kept her fingers in his hair as she sucked on his neck and he came a minute later, pressing her into the cold tile with a sharp thrust. 

“I think my skin is getting all pruney,” she said when he put her down. 

“Your skin is perfect,” he said, planting a kiss on her shoulder before she moved to climb out of the shower. 

He turned the water off and gazed at her adoringly as she wrung out her hair. 

“See, that’s why you need to keep coming with me to the gym,” She said in a low voice. “So you’re strong enough to keep doing things like that.” 

“Deal,” he said with a bright smile, the kind that made his eyes light up as he wrapped her in an oversized towel, rubbing gently.


	9. Nightmares

“Another amazing night spent with you,” Tony said, kissing her hand as he walked her down the hall to her chambers. “You really do spoil me, my darling.” 

Natasha flashed him a genuine smile as she pulled him into a lingering hug. “I had fun tonight too.” 

He leaned down to kiss her lips. “Goodnight, beautiful.” 

“Goodnight, Tony,” she said softly, leaning her head against the door as she watched him make his way to the elevator up to his private bedroom. 

“You know where to find me if you need me,” he said with a little wave as he did every night. 

Once she heard the ding from the elevator, she sighed softly before entering the suite he’d designated for her. It had been four days since the first night she’d stayed here, when he’d spent the night in her bed after an emotional day visiting Clint and Laura’s babies in the hospital. Despite the subject of conversation, she’d slept peacefully in his arms through the whole night, as she had the few nights she’d stayed with him in his bed and the one night he’d spent at her apartment. 

She hadn’t slept at all in the last four nights without him, she realized as she stared at the ceiling in her bedroom. It wasn’t that she wasn’t comfortable in the room, no, he’d gone through a lot of trouble to ensure that it was set to her liking and she couldn’t help smiling when she realized that he’d gotten most of it right on his own, even setting up her bedroom similar to the one in her apartment. It was more that she had too much space to spread out in this bed, and as tight as she could pull the soft blankets around her, they’d stopped smelling like him two and a half days ago. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S.” she said quietly. “Do you have a visual on Tony’s whereabouts?” 

“Mr. Stark is in his private chambers on the sixth floor,” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied immediately. 

“Is he asleep?” 

“It does not appear so,” J.A.R.V.I.S. said. 

She sighed, rising up out of her bed and padding softly to the elevator. She winced at the loud ding once she arrived on the sixth floor, tiptoeing softly to his bedroom and knocking gently on the door. 

“Tony?” She said quietly. 

He sat up when he heard her, gazing at her with a confused, yet sleepy expression on his face that made her feel the familiar tug in her stomach.

“Hey,” she whispered. 

“Hey,” he said. “You okay?” 

She nodded. “I just… just thought maybe if you didn’t mind the company… that I’d stay in here tonight?” 

“Yeah,” he said, without hesitating, pulling the blankets back and patting the space beside him. “C’mere.” 

She crawled into the bed next to him and he spread the blankets over her as he lay back down without questioning her. 

She rolled over to face him as she settled against the pillows, reaching out her hand and sliding it across his stomach. 

He made a sleepy sound as one hand covered hers and the other nudged her to come closer and she eagerly rested her head against his chest. 

She watched his fingers moving as he slowly stroked her bare arm until his breathing grew heavier and he was snoring softly. Her eyelids started to feel heavy and she closed her eyes as she snuggled into him. 

XXXXX 

Her eyes shot open and she jolted awake, sitting bolt upright in a bed that wasn’t hers. She whirled around to find Tony, tossing and turning agitatedly in his sleep. His mouth was moving and she could hear fearful sounds coming from the back of his throat. 

She glanced at the clock, realized that there were still several hours left until daylight. She debated inwardly as he tossed. She was no stranger to nightmares herself and she knew that this one was disturbing enough that she should probably wake him. 

“Tony,” she whispered, her hand firm on his shoulder as she shook him gently. “Tony, baby, wake up.” 

He mumbled something incoherent and then he jerked awake, his breathing coming in short, fast gasps. 

“It’s okay,” she said. “It’s just a nightmare.” 

He settled back down, pulling her against him and she could feel his heart racing. 

“New York again?” She gently asked. 

He shook his head, running a hand through his sweaty hair. “Afghanistan.” 

She propped herself up on her elbow, reaching out to take over patting his hair. “Tony, you know, your dreams don’t control you or define you,” she said quietly. “Neither does your past.” 

“I’m sorry to wake you,” he murmured. 

“What can I do?” She whispered. 

“Stay with me,” he whispered back. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she promised, squeezing his hand. 

She snuggled into him until his breathing returned to normal. “How often?” She asked. 

He shrugged. “Often enough.” 

“Why don’t you ever come get me?” 

He smiled, gently trailing his hand down her side. “Because I’m not stupid. I know better than to wake a sleeping assassin.” 

She bit her lip, deciding if it would be a good time to tell him she hadn’t been sleeping without him next to her. “Still… you always say to come to you if I need anything. Well, I’m here for you, too,” she whispered instead. 

His hand cupped her cheek. “And I will never take that for granted, my darling,” he said as he bent down to kiss her softly. 

She shifted her position to receive him and they kissed until they both fell back asleep.


	10. The Party

Tony gently nudged Natasha from where they’d been cuddling on the sofa in her suite. “As much as I don’t want to move, come on. We better get moving.” 

Natasha groaned in protest, setting her Stark tech tablet on an end table. 

“Really don’t want to rush you, but we should start getting ready.” 

“Mmmmm…. for what, exactly?” She asked, trying to hide her grin.

“My birthday party? Come on, the guys will be here soon.” 

“Oh, is that today?” She asked, cocking her head to the side. 

“Funny,” he said, kissing her cheek before heading to the elevator to get his suit. 

She smiled to herself in the mirror as she brushed on some makeup and plugged in her curling iron before grabbing her phone to check for any messages. She’d texted Steve a day earlier to make sure he was still coming, but there was still no response from him, although she couldn’t stop herself from smiling at the string of messages from Clint wondering what would be appropriate to gift to a billionaire who already had everything. 

Once she’d shimmied into her form hugging, dark purple cocktail dress and tugged it into place she headed up to Tony to check on his progress.

She knocked lightly at the door before breezing through, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of him in his freshly pressed designer three piece and she moved to help him tie his tie. 

“Here, let me,” she murmured, raising her hands to his neck.

His eyes sparkled when he saw her. “You are breath-taking, as usual,” he said, his eyes traveling up and down. 

She grinned as she patted his collar into place. “You’re not so bad yourself, handsome. Zip me up?” She asked. 

He lightly turned her around, reaching for the zipper at her back as she moved her hands to pile up her hair. He tugged it up slowly, letting his fingers brush against her bare skin before he leaned his head down to kiss the back of her neck.

She reached for some hair pins to pin her curls in place, but he caught her wrist in his hand, shaking his head. “Uh-uh. Wear it down tonight?” He asked, his eyes wide as he gazed at their reflections in the mirror. 

She nodded slowly as she let her still-warm curls fall to her shoulders and he used his fingers to help her lightly brush them back into place. 

She moved to apply her lipstick, her hand freezing in mid air when she caught sight of him, stiffly tugging at his collar in front of the mirror. “What is it?” She asked with a frown. “What’s wrong?” 

“It just hit me…. I’m f-f-f-forty five,” he said. 

“So what?” 

“How many more wrinkles do I have on my face?” He asked, his eyes slightly panicked. 

“Are you serious?” She regarded him carefully. 

“How about grays?” He ducked his head. “Do you see any more gray hairs than usual?” 

“You’re going to give yourself gray hair if you don’t stop,” she warned. 

His eyebrows furrowed together. “Easy for you to say. You’re still young and gorgeous.” 

“Tony, you’re not that much older than I am,” she reminded him gently. 

“Ha! I was starting college when you were born.” 

She rolled her eyes. “You were thirteen.” 

“So what? That’s still an accurate statement,” he said, covering his mouth with his hands. 

“Tony,” she said calmly, moving in front of him to fix his collar. 

“At least my eyes are still sexy. Are my eyes still sexy?” 

“Tony, everything about you is sexy,” she assured him in a low voice, her eyes locked on his as she slid her hands from his shoulders up to his face. “Now we’ve got to get downstairs because your guests are going to be arriving soon. But I’ll make you a deal.” 

He raised an eyebrow. 

“If you don’t go too overboard with the whole mid-life crisis thing tonight,” she said, smoothing her hands over his jacket. “Then I’ll prove to you after just how sexy you are.”  
He let out a breath, pretending to think it over. 

“Deal?” She asked. 

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m good with that.” 

“Good,” she purred into his ear. 

He sighed. “Do you think that’s always going to work?” 

She gazed up at him through thick eyelashes. “Is it?” 

“Hell yeah,” he said, shivering slightly as her breath tickled his neck. “You go on ahead. I need a minute.” 

XXXXX

The ballroom lights were dimmed and colored spotlights flashed occasionally to the beat of the loud music blaring from the hidden speakers and Natasha smiled brightly when she spotted Pepper and Happy through the crowd. 

They each embraced her in turn. 

“The place looks amazing,” she commented. 

“Where’s Tony?” Pepper asked with a frown. 

“Um, he’ll be here in a minute,” she said idly. 

Happy nodded. “It’s the existential aging thing again, isn’t it? Happens every year before the party.” 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Natasha said. She waved excitedly when she saw Clint enter, with Bruce, Sam, and Steve in tow. 

They eagerly made their way over to her and she flung herself into Steve’s arms. “You came!” she shouted excitedly and he smiled as he caught her easily. “Thank you,” she breathed into his ear. 

She was absent-mindedly watching as Sam eagerly shook hands with Bruce when a roar sounded through the crowd and everyone rushed to the middle of the room. 

“That’s a Stark party for you,” Clint commented as they hung back, watching as Tony made his way through, grinning a wide, toothy smile and slapping high fives. 

His face lit up when he saw them waiting and he eagerly rushed over, embracing them all fiercely. 

“I can’t believe you even know this many people,” Bruce commented. 

“What, them?” Tony asked, gesturing behind him as a waiter came over to them with a tray of drinks, placing it in front of him. 

Pepper shook her head, dutifully reaching to take his glass from the waiter and he smiled gratefully at her. 

“I don’t care about them,” he said, placing an arm around Steve’s shoulders. “I just care about you guys.” 

Steve patted his hand. “Even so, we’d better get to mingling with your guests,” he said. 

“Do we have to?” Bruce asked. 

Natasha smiled, placing a swift kiss on Tony’s cheek. “I’m going to go dance with Sam,” she said. 

“Who’s Sam?” He asked. 

She nodded over to him and he came over. 

“Sam Wilson, Mr. Stark, sir,” he said, holding out his hand for a shake. “It is an honor to be here. Happy Birthday, man.” 

Tony smiled good-naturedly and shook his hand before Natasha pulled him out onto the dance floor. 

“Whatever,” he said, raising his glass. “You know those wings are Stark tech, right? Everything that’s special about him is because of me.” 

Clint grinned, lightly patting his chest. “Green looks much better on Banner than you, Stark.” 

Tony downed his glass in a few more gulps and a new one was brought to him in seconds. 

“Tony!” A firm hand clapped him on the back and he whirled around. 

“Rhodey!” He shouted as his friend hugged him tightly. His eyes widened in surprise when he noticed the attractive woman standing at his friend’s side. 

“This is Stephanie,” Rhodey said, introducing her to each of the Avengers in turn. 

“Happy Birthday, Mr. Stark,” Stephanie said. 

He flashed her a charming smile. “Please, call me Tony. Any friend of Rhodey’s is a friend of mine.” 

Pepper eagerly took Stephanie’s arm, promising to get her a drink and to give her the low down on all the guests. 

“Just what I wanted for my birthday,” Tony said, nudging Rhodey in the arm. “My best friend to finally get laid. Now we just have to work on Rogers,” he said with a nod. 

“Don’t embarrass me,” Rhodey said, wagging a finger at him. 

He laughed. “I’ve already promised Natasha I’d be on my best behavior tonight,” he swore, holding up his hands in surrender. “You guys enjoy the party…… speaking of Nat,” he excused himself to go find her. 

Crowds of people flocked to him as he made his way to the dance floor, where Sam and Natasha were still going strong in the middle of the room. 

“Excuse me,” he said, lightly tapping Sam on the shoulder just as a slow song started to play. “Do you think I could dance with my girl at my own birthday party?” 

“Of course, Mr. Stark,” Sam said, politely stepping away. 

“Perfect timing,” Natasha said, eagerly accepting the hand he offered her. She sighed happily as he pulled her into his space, holding his shoulder with one hand, the other clasping with his as he lightly gripped the small of her back. 

“Having fun?” he murmured when she leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“Mmmmm,” she agreed as they swayed together slowly. “You?” 

He nodded, turning her into a spin under his arm and pulling her back into him. “Almost all of us, together in one place? Plus, I’ve got everything I’ve ever wanted, right here,” he said softly. 

She raised her head to look up at him, taking in the soft expression on his face. “Tony,” she whispered as he tilted his head down, closing her eyes in anticipation. 

She opened her eyes when he didn’t move, his face lingering next to hers. 

“Um… we never really talked about me kissing you in front of the others,” he said, his gaze spellbound on her lips. “I don’t-don’t know if I should…..” He swallowed. 

“Kiss me, Tony,” she breathed, clasping her hands behind his head. 

He circled his arms around her waist, her body pressed against his as he slowly closed the distance between them, his lips meeting hers in a tender, lingering kiss. 

She closed her eyes, savoring the taste of his mouth and the soft pressure of his lips against hers as they kissed, knowing that a million pairs of eyes were on them, which undoubtedly included all of their friends. 

His breath was a little shaky as he leaned his forehead against hers when they stopped and she was glad that he was still holding her because the familiar quiver in her belly was threatening to overwhelm her. 

“Tasha,” he murmured, reaching a hand up to lightly stroke her cheek. 

“I know,” she breathed. 

“We should probably check on the guys,” he said softly. “Right?” 

She nodded. “Right.” 

He laced his fingers through hers and they walked hand in hand to the corner where their fellow Avengers were still lingering with drinks in hand. By now, Happy and Pepper had moved to the dance floor, joined by Rhodey and his date. 

“Showing off those dance moves, Stark?” Steve teased. 

“I didn’t see you out there,” Tony said, a challenge evident in his voice. “Why don’t you let loose and have a little fun for once?” 

"Alright." Steve handed his drink over to Sam. “Come on. I’ll show you how we did it, back in the forties.” 

“Oh yeah?” Tony asked, raising an intrigued eyebrow. 

“Oh yeah,” Steve said, spreading out his arms and spinning a little before moving away from them. 

“Well then, I’ll show you how it’s really done!” Tony shouted as he took off after him. 

Natasha’s eyes widened as she met Sam’s equally stunned gaze, but then a smile took over her features as they watched them move enthusiastically, albeit a little awkwardly at first. 

Tony’s rhythm was smooth as he glided across the floor and people started clapping and chanting as the crowd widened around them. 

Steve’s moves evened out and he moved gracefully to equally loud clapping and soon the floor was divided into teams as the people danced behind either Iron Man or Cap. 

Soon after, Rhodey ushered his date over to Tony’s side and Pepper and Happy were moving and clapping on Steve’s side. They were still standing too far away to hear them, but Natasha could visibly see them laughing and joking and she could see Tony’s mouth form the word “Traitors” as he pointed to them. 

“I gotta go get a piece of that action!” Sam said, rushing out and placing his hands firmly on Steve’s shoulders. 

Natasha grabbed both of Clint’s hands in hers. “Come on!” she shouted. 

Clint nodded to Bruce. “You better get out there and support your boy Stark.” 

Bruce shook his head. “I don’t think so.” 

“Come on!” Natasha shouted again, tugging on Clint impatiently. 

Clint shrugged. “If I have to, you have to,” he said, giving him a nudge with his foot. 

He grudgingly followed them out to the dance floor and soon they were all swaying awkwardly in the center of the crowd, the beat from the speakers bouncing off the walls and the colored lights sweeping across them as they all danced together to the loud cheers of the crowd. 

Sam was over excited, Clint was clumsy, and Bruce was awkward but Natasha was grinning broadly as she danced with all of them, finally landing in between Tony and Steve. 

Steve’s face was a little flushed as he twirled her between them and Tony was downright sweaty as he took her other hand but it was clear that they were all genuinely having fun as they each tugged on her arms as she swayed between them. 

She took in Steve’s form, more relaxed than maybe she’d ever seen him, his blue eyes twinkling as they moved and Tony was laughing, really laughing as she was thrown off balance, stumbling into him. 

He caught her easily, his arms snaking around her waist and she wrapped hers loosely around his neck, taking in the crinkles at the corners of his sparkling eyes as he threw his head back, dimples showing as he smiled wide. 

A glance over his shoulder showed her that Steve was smiling just as wide and her eyes swept over Bruce, Sam, Clint, Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy as they all danced happily and without reservations and Tony pulled her close against him, leaning his head breathlessly against her shoulder and even though it was his birthday, she wished that it could always be like this.


	11. Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter gets pretty smutty.

Tony scanned the thinning crowd, searching for Natasha, but she was nowhere to be found. People were coming up to him in small groups to wish him well and he distractedly said his goodbyes.

“Well, you sure do know how to throw a party,” Bruce said, warmly shaking his hand. 

He clasped his other hand over Bruce’s, squeezing him briefly. “I’ll call you sometime next week?” 

Bruce nodded.

“Glad to see you, Cap,” Tony said sincerely.

“We had a lot of fun,” Steve said as he left through the front with the others.

“Stephanie,” Tony said, leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek. “It was a pleasure to meet you. I do hope you stick around with this guy,” he said, giving Rhodey a wink. 

Pepper closed the door, a bright smile still on her face. “You really outdid yourself with this one, Tony,” she said. 

“Best party ever, right?” Tony said. “You guys staying the night?” 

She shook her head. “Nah, we’re gonna head home. See you at the office tomorrow?” 

“Uh, sure. After lunchtime,” he said, his eyes still moving over the room. He picked up his phone to send her a text before making his way over to elevator. 

He loosened his tie as he rode up to the sixth floor, undoing the top two buttons with one hand as he frowned at his phone. 

He nearly startled when he opened the door to his quarters, a relieved smile slowly spreading over his face as he saw her sprawled across the middle of his bed with the covers pulled all the way up to her chin. “This has already been the best birthday ever. I sincerely hope you’re naked under there,” he said, undoing his cuffs as he made his way over to join her. 

“Not quite,” she said calmly, her eyes trained on him as he got into bed, slowly peeling the blankets back. 

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly when he saw what she was wearing. “Oh, God, the Black Widow suit fantasy. You’re really doing it,” he said, his pupils already dilating. 

She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed against him, slowly lowering him into the mattress as she leaned over him and straddled him. “Happy Birthday, baby,” she whispered, slowly kissing her way from his jaw down to his neck. 

“Damnnnnn,” he breathed as he leaned back. 

She reached for his dress shirt, sliding each of the buttons through the loops, her hands spreading across his chest and a smile spreading across her cheeks as she realized his heart was already pounding. 

He watched her undress him, breathed in deep when she repositioned herself over his stomach, letting him feel the smooth leather of her suit on his bare skin. 

She cupped his face with both hands, her nails lightly scratching his facial hair as she tilted his head back to kiss him. 

At first the kiss was gentle, then she eagerly slipped her tongue into his mouth, kissing him hard and he moaned as he hungrily kissed her back. 

“Do you feel sexy now?” she asked, running her hands along his bare sides and feeling him shiver.

“What do you think?” he asked huskily, raising his hips to press into her. 

“I think we should do something about that,” she whispered, lowering her hands to his belt buckle as she leaned down to kiss him again. 

He shrugged out of his shirt as she kissed down his neck and he knew she was probably leaving lip stick stains all over his skin, but then she started nibbling on his collar bone and he didn’t care. 

She brushed her hands against him as she undid his pants, slowly tugging them down his hips, underwear and all and she kissed down his chest, feeling him move restlessly beneath her. 

“Nat,” he moaned as she lightly scraped her teeth along his ribs. 

“Ssssshhhhhhh,” she whispered, reaching for the zipper of her catsuit. “Just relax and enjoy it.” 

He shook his head, placing his hand over hers. “Uh-uh. My present. I get to unwrap it.” 

She grinned mischievously as she sat up on him, grinding her hips into his erection and his face scrunched up in pleasure as he slowly dragged her zipper down from her throat to her navel, taking in the sight of her creamy pale skin contrasted against the dark leather of her suit. 

She advanced on him again, continuing where she left off as she kissed slowly down his stomach, feeling him hard against her breasts as her soft lips pressed against his belly. 

“Fuck,” he moaned, his cock twitching against her skin. 

She nuzzled his hip bone with her nose as she continued to tease him, dipping her head lower and finally pressing her lips against him as she kissed up his length. Her tongue darted out to swirl around his tip and a wild noise escaped him as she licked her way back down. 

“Oh, God,” he groaned, looking down at her. 

Her eyes locked on his and then she took him in her mouth, lips tight around him and cheeks hollowing out as she started to go up and down his length. 

His hands gripped the sheets until his knuckles were white and he was nearly whimpering as she continued to suck him into and out of her mouth. 

She quickened her pace, spurred on by the sounds he was making, and he came, the evidence of his pleasure coating her throat as she released him. 

“God, that was so good,” he moaned, breathless as he reached for her. “I will never stop being blown away by how amazing you are at that.” 

She smiled as she kissed him and he reached up to brush her hair back from her face with his fingers. 

He sat up, his hands caressing her face and neck as he kissed her back, slowly moving his mouth down her neck and pausing for her ticklish sensation to subside. He placed a palm over her breast, squeezing lightly through her suit and she sighed softly, her nipples already hard against the leather. 

He slipped his hand below the fabric, breathing in hard as he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra. “Are you not wearing any underwear at all under this thing?” He asked incredulously. 

She grinned her answer. 

“Oh, fuck,” he said, uncovering one breast and lowering his mouth to kiss it. 

She closed her eyes, glad that his arm was strong around her back as he kissed one breast and fondled the other under her suit. 

“Tony,” she breathed as he continued to pull the leather away from her skin, his tongue sliding across her ribs and his hair brushing against her breasts. 

He moved his hand down her stomach and between her legs, pressing the leather seam into her before slowly slipping his hand inside, groaning at how wet she was already when he’d barely touched her. 

“I told you you’re sexy,” she murmured, nearly panting as he rubbed her with his knuckles for a moment before pushing his fingers inside her. 

He moved his mouth back to her neck, sucking her sensitive flesh as he fingered her. “You know how almost every Black Widow fantasy of mine ends?” He asked, his lips moving across her jaw and his breath tickling her ear. 

She shook her head, eyes closed. “How?” She asked, her voice a little weak.

“With you, coming wildly and uncontrollably, on my tongue,” he whispered, pressing his thumb against her pleasure spot as he licked her jawbone. 

Her mouth opened slightly as she breathed deeply, and then her eyes fluttered open as he continued to kiss lower on her body. 

“Tony, wait,” she whispered, threading her fingers through his hair. 

He looked up at her questioningly. 

“I…I’ve never done that before,” she said softly. 

“Really?” He asked. 

She nodded. “I never really let anyone get that close,” she explained. 

“Mmmm,” he said in understanding. “I’ve never done it either.” 

She gazed at him in disbelief. 

He shrugged. “Never cared,” he said. 

“Oh.” 

He slid his hand up her neck until he was cupping her face. “What do you say? You want to figure it out together?” 

“Um… okay,” she said, a little weakly. 

“Okay,” he whispered, kissing down her body as he advanced on her, his knees digging into the mattress as he moved forward, arms wrapped around her protectively as he slowly lowered her into the bed until he was leaning over her. 

“I’ll stop if you don’t like it,” he promised. 

She let him lay her down, let him pull the rest of the catsuit off her as he lowered his mouth, paying particular attention to her breasts before kissing down her ribs and licking her stomach, his tongue slowly tracing her belly button. 

Her legs were already shaking when he gently tempted her thighs apart with his hands, moving the pads of his fingers across her hips bones as he slowly ducked his head down, his tongue darting out to taste her. 

She cried out when she felt him slide his tongue experimentally along her, moaned softly when he pressed his lips against her wet lips and then he was licking into her folds, breathing her in deeply as he started to eat her out. 

“Oh God,” she moaned, her voice reaching a pitch that she didn’t recognize as she moved one hand through his hair, the other fiercely grabbing the edge of the mattress. 

“Okay, baby?” he asked, gently rubbing one hand across her belly. 

She nodded, eyes closed and he began to lick her again. 

“Tony,” she whispered, bending her knees and spreading her legs further apart, her feet pressed firmly into the mattress on either side of him. “That feels so good.” 

He hummed softly, relying on his memory of what she liked him to do with his hands as he went down on her, trying to emulate it with his mouth. 

“Don’t stop,” she moaned, raising her hips and trying to shove more of herself in his face. 

He pushed his tongue into her and she nearly screamed, threading her fingers roughly through his hair as he continued to pleasure her. 

He held her hip steady with one hand, the other one lowered down her body until his thumb was pressing against her as he went down on her and then she was coming, her hips bucking up, head thrown back and chest heaving as she cried out his name. 

“God, I want you,” he moaned, wiping her juices from his beard with the back of his hand. He raised himself up on his hands, climbing back up her body and pressing his weight against her. 

Her eyes widened as she realized that he was hard again. “Then take me,” she whispered, her breathing still shaky. 

“Baby,” he said, his hand caressing her face and forehead as he leaned down to kiss her. “I love you.” 

“I love you,” she whispered back. 

He reached down his hand to guide himself into her, and she moaned softly as he pushed, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

He groaned as he began to move inside her, his head dropping down to her shoulder and she pushed back against him, finding a steady rhythm as they rocked together. 

She held onto him tightly, her hands moving across his back and he kissed her softly as they made love. 

She moaned when he found a deeper angle, grinding her hips against his and then he was spinning over the edge, thrusting sharply into her and bringing her to another orgasm.

He collapsed against her, still panting as she was moving his sweaty hair back from his forehead. 

“Happy birthday, baby,” she whispered, lightly tracing his lips with her thumb. 

His lips puckered as he kissed her fingers. “Hell yeah it is,” he said with a soft smile. “I haven’t come twice in one night since I was nineteen.” 

She smiled back at him, arching her back and spreading her arms as she stretched out. “I love you so much,” she murmured, reaching for him. 

“I love you too, darling,” he said, holding onto her arm and kissing the inside of her wrist. 

She ruffled his hair affectionately, reaching for his shirt and pulling it on over her shoulders. 

He absentmindedly grabbed for his pants, watched her in awe as she meticulously pushed the buttons through their holes, slowly fastening it over her naked body. 

“What?” She asked, a contented smile playing at her lips. 

“Nothing,” he said. “It’s just….. my God, you’re beautiful.” 

She lowered her eyes, pushing her hair back from her face with one hand. 

“Marry me,” he whispered softly when she looked back up at him. 

“What?” she asked, her green eyes widening.


	12. The Question

She gazed at him with a wide-eyed expression on her face, her mouth slightly open, trying to figure out if he realized what he’d just said, or if he was still flying high from the party. Or maybe she just hadn’t heard him correctly. Or maybe he hadn’t said it all and it was just a conjuring of her imagination. 

But then he was looking at her expectantly, his expression soft. 

“What did you just say?” She whispered shakily. 

He took a deep breath. “Hold on.” He tapped his wrists together, his armor engulfing him and before she even realized what was happening, he’d scooped her up, holding her close to his metallic body with one arm, his hand grasping her tightly, while the other fumbled with the lock on the glass door leading to the balcony as he floated for a moment. 

He pushed through the doors, gaining speed and height and they flew straight up until he carefully set her down on the roof of the mansion, overlooking the beach. 

His faceplate retracted and he looked at her, the moonlight reflecting off the metal pieces of his face for a moment until he powered down, the armor leaving him piece by piece until it was just him, slowly grasping her hands in his. 

“I was going to wait a little while, maybe take you back to that restaurant where we had our first date, or perhaps show you the spot where my dad proposed to my mom.”  
She swallowed thickly, still trying to figure out what was happening. 

“Are-are you serious?” She breathed, pressing a hand to her chest as if that would calm her fast beating heart. 

He nodded slowly, his warm brown eyes vulnerable as they locked on her green ones. “But then I figured you’d just say that you’d rather fly anyway, and tonight has been the most perfect night, thanks to you.” 

She placed a hand over her mouth, tears stinging at the backs of her eyes and threatening to spill. 

“Tasha,” he whispered, raising a hand to softly stroke her cheek. 

“T-Tony…” she managed. 

“I’ve actually given this a lot of thought,” He said, smiling as he gazed at her adoringly. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I never knew I could feel the way you make me feel. You make everything better. You make me better. And when I think of the future, there is not one scenario that I could possibly picture where you’re not standing next to me. Now, you might need some time to think about it, and believe me, I totally understand. But if you ever decide that you could be my wife, I promise you, I will spend the rest of my life making sure you don’t regret that decision.” 

A small sob escaped her lips as her fingers tightened over his. 

He lowered down to one knee, one hand still holding hers tightly, the other producing a small black box that he flipped open before holding it out to her and she gasped. 

“Natasha, my light, my love, my darling........ Will you marry me?” He asked softly, his eyes shining in the starlight. 

For a second she was frozen and then she nodded slowly. A bright smile started to spread across lips, the kind that took over his face and made his eyes shine brighter as they crinkled at the corners, his dimples appearing in his cheeks. 

She sank down to the floor, kneeling in front of him as she threw her arms around his neck. “Yes,” she cried. 

He let out a breath, closing his eyes as he held her close and pressed his face next to hers and she could tell that his cheeks were wet too. 

"Yes, Tony. I'll marry you," she said more clearly once she'd caught her breath. 

He kissed her softly for a few moments and then he used one strong arm to lift her onto his knee, holding her tightly in place as he found a balance before presenting the ring to her again. “Do you want to try it on?” 

She nodded, unable to speak, and she wrapped both arms around his neck while he used his hands to pry it from the box, still holding her steady in the crook of his arm. 

The ring glittered in the moonlight and she gasped again at the hour-glass shaped diamond in the center, surrounded all the way around by smaller rubies and sapphires. 

He smiled wide as he took her left hand with his arm still around her, his right hand slowly slipping the ring onto her ring finger. 

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered breathlessly. 

He kissed her forehead as they admired it together. “I was going to go with at least six carats, but I thought you’d just get mad over anything more than four and half.” 

“It’s perfect,” she said, leaning her forehead against his. “All of it…. It’s all perfect.” 

She placed both hands on either side of his face and he closed his eyes when he felt the ring on her finger against his cheek and he held her steady on his lap as they kissed softly in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, shared any kinds of thoughts and encouragement for this fic. When I started writing I'd Rather Fly over six years ago, I never dreamed that I would get so wrapped up in their world and their relationship and now here I am, writing an outline for the third multi-chapter fic in this series. It's been quite a journey getting these two from barely friends to established lovers and I'm so grateful that people are still interested. I do hope you can continue to follow their story here and stay tuned for the third and final fic in this series: Just Fly Away. Tension arises as the Avengers are drifting apart, but Tony and Natasha have their own problems to deal with.


End file.
